The invention relates to a venting device for a vehicle.
Venting devices for vehicles are used for preventing or reducing an excess pressure in the passenger compartment. The venting devices include a frame which is made from a hard material, for example plastic, and can be fixed in place in an opening of the vehicle. The frame includes at least one recess which can be closed by means of a non-return flap. When there is an overpressure in the passenger compartment, for example by slamming a vehicle door, using the ventilation system or by a gas bag being activated, the non-return flap will open due to the overpressure in the vehicle interior, so that the overpressure can escape from the passenger compartment. In the opposite direction, the non-return flap rests against the frame to seal the opening in the vehicle, so that any ingress of moisture, exhaust gases or dirt into the vehicle interior is prevented.
Venting devices of this type are usually produced from two components. The frame is produced from a harder material component. The non-return flap or a non-return flap member is produced from a soft material, so that the non-return flaps can flexibly yield in case of an overpressure in the passenger compartment.
Attachment of the non-return flap member is effected either by producing the non-return flap member and the frame in a two-component injection molding process or by fixing the non-return flap member to the frame later, for example by means of a form-fitting connection or a substance-to-substance bond. Both manufacturing methods are very involved. It is known to arrange a separate non-return flap on each recess of the frame, which, however, further increases the assembly expenditure of such a venting device.